The invention relates to an endoscope for determining the size of objects present in cavities, of human, animal or machinary bodies, comprising an optical image transmission system and a system for establishing the distance between the object to be examined and the distal endoscope extremity, wherein the momentary distance is the criterion for determining the reproduction factor of a measuring scale and the measuring scale present in a reproduction plane of the image transmission system is visible through the eyepiece.